Freya Winters
Information Name: '''Freya Winters '''Age: 17 Gender: Female District: 5 Appearance: '''She has long blonde hair in a messy pony tail, she has small almond shaped grey eyes that look intelligent, but, with her history of depression they are always glazed. She has very pale skin and it is dotted with freckles with usually blushed cheeks. Freya usually has a look of sadness to her face, usually chewing her nails and looking to the ground. She is quite small at 5,3, especially for her age. '''Personality: Freya is depressed, she did lose the will to live at one point of her life but has become better than that, now she just seems a bit sad. Freya is not always a downer, she can be quite sweet and kind, though painfully shy. Freya is quite feisty and if someone tries to stop her from doing something she wants to do she will fight back, don't underestimate her ability. Freya does hear voices in her head, since she was born a troubled girl she used to make fake friends, but they soon started becoming real to her and they talked to her in her mind, Freya can be silent for hours just talking to her "friends", she does not really get bored. If Freya does not trust someone she will hear her friends telling them to kill them, though this is her really thinking, Freya finds it hard to trust others, she thinks all people are bad in the end and no one really cares, to earn her trust it a hard thing to do. Freya seems to accept things easy and can be a bit sarcastic, death does not really make her scared, Freya knows the harsh reality of the world and knows everyone is going to die. Freya does not like to feel like someone is controlling her, she thinks of her mind friends as her silent advisers and if someone kicks her around she will speak up, Freya can be tough if she wants to. Freya can kill, she has no problem with it, since she trusts no one killing off the competition will be easy, though she is quite smart and knows her allies would question this. Freya does like watching how normal people function, she does long to be normal but that is a distant dream, she could be watching others for a long time, though back away when they look back, many people will see Freya as weird. Freya can be harsh on others, if someone tries to steal from the alliance or there is a traitor she would be the one voting on killing them, getting rid of the bad things is good to her. Freya can do a lot of things based on impulse, but, she can control herself, it is certain cases of panic and stress when she starts to become paranoid and will do something stupid, fear can take control of her and she will become a different girl when afraid, screaming and blaming everyone and the voices in her head will be telling her to kill and run away. Freya does not like feeling like she has no dignity, Freya does have some pride and she does not want to be seen as weak, she wants to be strong and she wants to be able to show the world who she really is, not for them to see her as a weak district 5 girl. Strengths: '''She is stronger than she looks and she is lovable, she is not afraid to kick out a person who will get her killed out of a group. '''Weaknesses: '''She is small and not a natural fighter. She may be viewed as a target by the stronger tributes '''Fears: She sees her parents die is her dreams and she fears them blaming her for not hiding and not paying attention to the peacekeepers Token: '''Small picture of her family '''Alliance: Antis or a small alliance. Bloodbath Strategy: '''Go in and Grab something then run the other way, only stopping to kill if necessary '''Games Strategy: Use whatever essentials she has to survive kill off threats and protect allies Weapon: Freya has never used a real weapon before, she has used a gun but they will not be supplied in the Hunger Games. Freya can pick up on the skill of using a knife because it is quite an easy weapon to pick up on. Backstory I was born in a hidden part of district 5, my birth was never documented, my parents wanted me to escape the hunger games, never have to experience the fear that others felt, i was always hidden, i was a dark and dangerous secret. My parents had to work to bring food home, but, i was never alone. I had a friend, she was soft and kind she always told me what to do, little did i know that all of these visions were just my inner thought, i saw them in a different way, that does not make me insane, does it? The ghost was there when i was relaxed, sometimes, when i was mad she would tell me to do bad things, i told my parents it was the visions but i was just all my doing, my parents were scared for my sanity, well, anyone would be if they said they has an invisible friends telling them to hurt others. When i was 9, my parents never came home "look for them" I heard the voice say so i left the small shack and searched for my parents. I entered the district square, a place i had never been before. All the worst things happened here, the reapings for the hunger games, executions and watching kids die, according to my parents. Then i saw peacekeepers approach me, they were running for me. 'run!" ''a voice said so i did, really following my instinct. I was grabbed and pushed to the floor, i screamed, i did no know what was wrong, what did i do? ''kick him hard! a voice said so i kicked him in the stomach and he fell off me. I tried to run away but i was confronted by my parents. They were covered in blood, held at gunpoint by a peacekeeper, "if you move any closer they get it!" said the peacekeeper. I tried to run and i got stopped, the last thing i saw was my parents getting shot in the head, then i screamed and everything went black. I woke up in a room, there was a man there, he told me he tortured my parents to get information on me, i lost it, i lost who i was. I lost what i really was, Freya Winters was that soft girl who could harm no one, but, i was not that girl, the voices were screaming, telling me to end him. I ran for him and grabbed his neck. I banged his head on the floor, he killed my parents, put them in pain, now he would feel pain, he could not overcome me, i had a rage and i was strong at that point. I saw his dead body in front of me. What have i done? oh my god. I had just killed a man, another human, i screamed, and ran out, we were in the justice building and peacekeepers were there, loads of them, i would be shot in the head, i would suffer the same fate as my parents, my hands were covered in someone else blood. To survive i needed to stay calm, don't panic, that is what gets you killed, or that is what the voices told me. I walked through the hallways, i was another citizen of district 5, not some girl who had just murdered a man with an animal rage. I was grabbed by a peacekeeper, the peacekeeper who killed my parents. He knew who i was an i grabbed his gun and shot him in the leg, there would be no more death, but not killing him was a mistake, i had to shoot him in the head, we were alone in a room and i ended it, with great regret, there had been too much death today and i had caused more as i watched a pool of blood form around his head, what scared me was my face, it had no emotion on it, i was a changed girl. I made it too the street, but, my parents corpses were still there, no one had buried them. I saw a man come near them, he covered their bodies in some sort of liquid and put a match on both their bodies, they erupted in flames and they burned in the street, i ran away, this was no place for me, i would never come here again, the glow of flames burning in my eyes and the smell of burning flesh caught in my mind forever. I was forced to go back later in the year , a peacekeeper came and forced me to watch the hunger games, i had only heard stories and they gave me nightmares, so i wonder if this would be a whole new level of worse, and it was. I saw kids getting stabbed and their throats ripped out by mutts, i watched, not because i wanted to, because i had to. How could someone make children do something so horrible, the most horrible thing was that next year i would have to face them, i saw myself in the place of the boy getting his throat ripped out by a mutt, i vomited for about a week at random times because of fear, my parents tried to save me from the games, i wish i was still safe in my bed with my parents, but now, i was in the real world and the real world takes no prisoners. It was the morning of the reaping, my first reaping. I had a gun, i would use it if i get reaped, i would shoot myself in the head, i would never go into the games, never in a million years. I never wanted to go but a peacekeeper escorted forced em in when i tried to slip away. I was crying, like many others, i don't want to die. I prayed in my mind, something i have never done, i never had any faith but now i needed faith and hope so i would not cease to function, i stayed calm, i crossed my fingers and then the escort said "Freya..."My eyes opened in fear and shock, i never really though i would get reaped, deep down i knew it was impossible, my heart felt like t had a thousand daggers stabbed into it. I pulled the gun up to my head and a girl next to me screamed at the sight 3.2.1"Night" it was not me, i put the gun out and cried, i cried for the girl who got reaped and i cried tears of joy, i would not die today, i did feel sorry for Freya Night, she died in the games and i was grateful it was not me. i usually get mad when a tribute dies, it is so unfair that they have to die on live television and without any level of dignity. It would be my worst nightmare. I still had my gun, i managed to hide it but i need to be more careful next time, i could have died with no reason, that would be stupid. I usually sat by a cliff, i knew it would be over if i pushed one inch, but i never wanted to die, i would only die if i would die anyway, they would never see me in the games, i would be free. I always wondered what it would be like to die, one second of pain and bam it is all over, i always believed we would go to another life, i always had faith now, it was my only source of hope and hope was important, i don't know why i fear death, the other world would be paradise and then i found myself pushing myself forward, i was going to jump. I was about to fall when i was grabbed by a girl, she was the one who screamed when i pulled out the gun, she said "what the f**k are you doing? Why the hell would you do that?"'', i cried, i wanted this hell of a life to end, i wanted to be with my parents and be able to sleep without nightmares, live in a world without fear, loss and no hope. This girl had no idea how i felt, i had no parents, i did nothing what was the point in living every day on and on? I knew one thing if i died, no one would ever miss me. "get off me!" "no, don't you dare jump" "let me, you don't know how it feels to be able to not know why you are alive. I have lived on simple hope for years, what is the point?" "there is no point" I stood there, shocked at what i heard, i still heard the voices in my head screaming for me to jump. This girl had told me my life had no point. I realized this made me not want to die, seeing the cliff now made me feel a bit sick. The girl, Halie Castor had a smile on her face, i realized i must look like an idiot, covered in tears and a put on a brave smile and kicked a rock down the cliff, laughing that i was not down there. I realized i wanted to live, i needed to make my life worth living and jumping of a damn cliff was not going to help me with that. I got a job, i became one the the blood vessels powering Panem, as the President would say. Don't get me wrong, i was still a sad girl, there is no cure for depression but you can always try to be one step ahead of it and that is what i was doing. Now, i am 17 and it is my reaping, i know what i will do if i am reaped, i will walk up with pride, the girl, Halie is holding my hand, we will keep eachother self forever, i i die in the hunger games i will die with pride, but, i will win, i will not let myself fall under my own fear, i will show the Capitol that i am not scared of them. Category:District 5 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:15 year olds Category:Reaped Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh